


Freud Was Right

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hope has a praise kink lol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freud theorized that the subconscious is the driver of people’s impulses: desire, aggression. Their conscious mind is what keeps those in check. What allows them to exercise judgement, restraint.So what happens when Josie’s subconscious becomes it’s own sentient being?orDark Josie wants Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Freud Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve seen some comments that i should write a chapter 2 to this... what do you guys think?

Josie has always had feelings for Hope. There was no denying that. 

But Josie was kind and selfless; she saw that Landon was Hope’s epic love. Who was she to get in the way of that?

It wasn’t too long ago that Josie had confessed her feelings for Hope. She thought she had seen a glimmer of... something in her eye when she asked, “You had a crush on me?”

It was meaningless, though. Josie knew better than to act on her feelings. 

But Dark Josie didn’t. 

Freud theorized that the subconscious is the driver of people’s impulses: desire, aggression. Their conscious mind is what keeps those in check. What allows them to exercise judgement, restraint. 

Freud was right. 

Outside of Josie’s head, Dark Josie still had an element of restraint. Josie didn’t have enough willpower to beat her, but she could keep her in check. 

Inside Josie’s head, though, they were two separate entities. Dark Josie was free to act on all of her deepest desires. There was nobody there to stop her. 

So, of course it had to be Hope that decided to go searching for Josie in her subconscious. 

———————————————————  
“Hope Mikaelson, are you in my head?”

The red headed girl whipped around to see her best friend’s dark alter ego strutting out from the forest line. She watched the girl’s blackened eyes rake up and down her body, biting her lower lip. 

The girl continued towards her, and she found herself backing up. She had no idea what Dark Josie had in store for her, but she knew that she didn’t want to stick around to find out. 

She felt her back collide with something hard, and saw a smirk form on Dark Josie’s lips when she realized that the other girl had backed her into a tree. 

When Hope looked into the girl’s eyes, she expected to see hatred, cruelty, evil. Instead, she was met with pure desire. 

She felt her breath hitch as Dark Josie raked her nails up Hope’s inner thigh. 

The girl leaned towards her, so close she felt the other girl’s breath tickle her ear. 

“What’s the matter, baby? Am I turning you on?” She took Hope’s earlobe in her mouth and bit down gently.

Hope could hardly believe the needy whimper that escaped her mouth. Josie was her friend. She loved Landon. Right? But ohhh god-

She felt the other girl bury her fingers in her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. She connected her lips to Hope’s neck and pressed kisses against the soft skin, sucking gently when she found her pulse point. 

“Oh, fuck Josie.” She felt the girl smirk against her neck. Landon was a problem for another time. She knew they weren’t destined to be together. The simulation had proven that to her. 

When the other girl pressed their foreheads together, her lips ghosting Hope’s, any and all attempts at logic or rational thought flew out the window. She didn’t care about Landon, she didn’t care how this could impact her friendship with the real Josie. She needed the other girl. Now. 

She brought her hands to Dark Josie’s waist, pulling her in, pressing their bodies flush against each other as she collided their lips, kissing the younger girl greedily, hungrily. The other girl broke the kiss slowly, and almost unconsciously, Hope chased her lips. 

“Well, well, well, looks like somebody’s getting desperate.” Dark Josie dragged a finger lazily down Hope’s face and across her lips. 

“If you want something, all you have to do is ask.” She said, fluttering her eyelashes and giving Hope an innocent look. 

Hope was in no mood to try to preserve her dignity. She could feel the warmth in her core spreading throughout her entire body and her panties were absolutely soaked. If she had to beg, so be it. 

“Fuck me, Jo, please. I need you so fucking bad.” She whispered, her breath shaky and uneven, still pressed up against the tree. 

“As you wish.” The other girl slowly undid the buckle keeping Hope’s red coat fastened, then began undoing the buttons at a tantalizing pace, never once breaking eye contact. She pushed the jacket off of Hope’s shoulders, and the older girl felt the garment fall to the ground, leaving her in just a small red slip. 

Once again, she felt the dark witch trail her fingers up her inner thigh, but this time they disappeared below the hem of Hope’s dress, ghosting over the front of Hope’s panties. She ground her hips forward, trying to find some type of friction, desperate for a release, but whined when she felt the other girl pull her hand away. 

“Now, Hope, be a good girl and stay still. You have to be patient if you want me to fuck you.” The dark haired girl teased, eliciting a series of breathy whimpers from the redhead. 

She dipped her hand under the girl’s dress once again, her finger sliding slowly up the girl’s slit, still covered by the thin fabric of her panties. Hope let her head drop to the other girl’s shoulder, moaning helplessly, but kept her hips still this time. She had barely touched Hope, but all this teasing has nearly brought her to the edge. She used to think all of that kinky stuff was weird, but somehow, with Josie, it turned her into a dripping wet mess. 

“Good girl, Hope. You’re being so good for me. I think that you deserve a little... reward.” The dark witch whispered. She dropped to her knees in front of the tribrid, planting a lingering kiss at the front of Hope’s panties. Her hips bucked as she felt Josie hum slightly against her. 

“You’re so wet for me, baby.” She murmured, hooking her fingers into the waistband of her panties and dragging them down her legs. Hope felt her knees nearly buckle when she felt Josie’s hot breath against her, taking her clit into her mouth and sucking gently. She tangled her hands into the other girl’s hair as she continued teasing her clit, moans and curses tumbling off of her lips. 

“I need you inside of me.” Hope panted out, barely able to form the sentence. Josie plunged three fingers into her, pumping in and out quickly and roughly. Hope nearly screamed in pleasure at the extremely welcome change of pace. 

It was mere seconds before Hope felt her walls tighten around the other girl’s fingers and suddenly release, her juices dripping down Dark Josie’s hand. She watched as she sucked her fingers clean one by one, never breaking eye contact. Hope just held onto the tree for dear life, trying to steady her breathing and keep her knees from giving out. 

“Josie would’ve never made a move on you. She’s not selfish enough. But I’ve seen the way you look at her when you think she’s not looking. You want her back. Maybe now, you’ll do something about it.” And with that, she turned on her heel and strutted away, leaving Hope open-mouthed and speechless. 

Her and Josie had a lot to talk about when she got them out of here.


End file.
